


Changing

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cultural References, Cute, Falling In Love, Good Peter, M/M, Mathematics, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Sweet, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Stiles is the strangest omega that Derek has ever met. There is nothing clear or simple about him and Derek has never been this interested in anyone, or anything. Stiles doesn't really feel the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic, and the first one to be longer than 5k. All mistakes are mine - I'm sorry, English is not my first language.  
> My inspirations:  
> 1\. atom to atom by jadore_hale, that's how I got the idea of nerd!Stiles and nerd!Derek falling in love and Deaton in the background as a teacher.  
> 2\. Little Wild Animal by DiscontentedWinter, and also anything and everything by her.  
> 3\. red bright and bloody by billtheraddish, I just liked the idea with red things courting.  
> 4\. The More Things Change by KouriArashi, it's just amazing. The first story for me to see Petopher.  
> 5\. Blur, I just kept listening to them.

**1\. Stiles – Questioning**

Stiles is angry.

Ever since he turned 16 and presented as an omega everything started going downhill. Scott turning alpha _and_ a werewolf, worst possible pairing, as Stiles used to say, was a sort of foreboding. He really didn't value quite enough how much everything was better earlier, how much more freedom he had. Now, he was an omega, and everything and anything he did was seen through that.

When he tidied up his house, he saw his neighbour smiling at him more happily than ever before and saying good morning. Shopping assistant also treated him way nicer than the alpha next to him. And now, he went to the office to find out where his additional mathematics classes will be held and instead got a surprised look at secretary's face.

'You are playing lacrosse?'.

'Yeah'.

'But, it's such a violent game! Wouldn't it be better for you to enroll to some other club? Maybe play in a music band? I have heard they were looking for a new member'.

'No. Thank you', he bit out.

'Lacrosse isn't a nice game, you have to be careful, considering...'.

'Considering?', he asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Your status'.

'Uh, exactly. _My_ status. Which is _my_ business. So, can I finally hear where the courses will be held?'

'...Yes. Room 35. And please reconsider, it's for your own good. You need to take care of yourself'.

'Yeah, thanks', he said ungratefully.

He goes down the corridor to the class and gets even angrier. Turning omega was not his choice, okay? Fine, maybe he was making fun of alphas all his life, but alongside all that he wished he would turn out to be one. No such luck. Scott, though, didn't really know about it and was angsting Stiles' reaction to his bite and alphaness. As if it could destroy their friendship. Really.

He sighs and opens the door. There is already one guy inside, who looks up just to flash red eyes on him.

Did he imply that he was okay with alpha werewolfs? He was so wrong.

'What the hell, dude?', he asks outraged. Jesus, you don't do stuff like that. It's like saying 'I'm the boss here'. Pathetic.

The guy stares at him for a moment and then turns to his desk and focuses on his book. Seriously, what the hell? 'Now that you know who rules here, I don't care anymore'?

He sits down as far away as he can from the guy. After a while he realizes that as an omega he could have been scared of such display of dominance. Instead he just got angrier. Like an alpha. How come he was not an alpha?

Lost in thoughts, he doesn't realize more people come inside along with their coordinator.

'Good morning, everyone. My name is Alan Deaton and I will help you with your mathematics up to the last one of the competitions this school year. We will meet twice a week, maybe three times if needed. I prepared for you some exercises and would like for you to work in groups of two or three, which I have chosen based on the level you're on now. I will say who is you partner, so you can change your seats'.

Stiles waits for his name to be called, playing Candy Crush on his phone. This game's so stupid and so addictive, it's unhealthy.

'Stiles? You will be working with Derek'.

And fuck if it isn't the boss alpha werewolf from earlier. His life is seriously going downhill.

 

**2\. Derek – Destroyed**

Derek waits for the second class of supplementary mathematics. Those 15 minutes are his time to prepare for the class, but he can't really focus. He wonders if Stiles will come here today and if they will work together. Not that they have actually worked together last time. Stiles didn't say anything to him, so he stayed quiet as well. He could still greet him this time, or something. When Stiles entered the classroom two days ago he felt his scent and was so unprepared for it, he flashed his eyes. Not the best way to go, he supposes, especially after Stiles reacted the way he did. For his defence, though, the smell was beautiful.

He didn't tell his uncle or Laura about it. He had a feeling they would make a bigger deal out of it than it was worth. So, okay, maybe it does show that he is not used to having people around like Laura. Or that he has some trouble with control, but it's not a big problem, he will take care of it.

Stiles comes in and he can feel his scent again. This time he chooses the desk before Derek and plops down ungracefully.

Shit. Derek was supposed to say hi. Well, too late now. He didn't flash his eyes, so still a win.

Stiles takes out something from his bag and starts reading... Batman? Seriously, a comic book? When was the last time Derek read one? As a kid, right? Aren't those books for children? They are in high school now.

He still tries to read behind Stiles' shoulder, because, you know, it's like coming back to your childhood.

Except this Batman is not for minors. Jesus, this blood, and gore, and curses. He continues reading, fascinated, when a girl comes inside and greets them. He realizes he was reading for the past ten minutes. _Ten minutes._

He comes back to his coursebook. When Mr. Deaton comes in, he almost panicks before remembering they won't be graded.

Stiles sighs and shoves the book into his bag to take a sheet of paper with the task from their teacher.

'Um, Mr. Deaton? I feel like it would be most beneficial for me to change my pairing'.

'I'm sorry, Stiles, but I don't feel the same'.

'No, really. Derek here likes working on his own and I will only continue to distract him if I'm here. I could work with, uh, Danny. Danny's a nice guy'.

'Danny is preparing for IT competition. He is taking a different programme'.

'Huh. Well, um, how about... Lydia. Yeah, why is she sitting alone? I could join her, that would be the best for everyone'.

'Lydia's on a different level, Stiles'.

'Oh. Right. But I can totally catch up to her -'.

'Just do your tasks, Stiles'.

'Well, how about we all work together?... With Lydia?'.

'Lydia works alone'.

Stiles sighs as Mr. Deaton comes up to another student.

'Team Rocket's blasting off again'.

Derek frowns. Was that just now a Pokemon reference? Like, Pokemon?

 

**3\. Derek – Reconstructing**

He sees Stiles the next day. He has made up his mind about him by now. Stiles' a weirdo. He must be good at maths if he is taking the classes, but he surely isn't as committed as Derek. Plus, he is kind of childish, with the comic books, and Pokemons, and playing on his phone, and is he really omega? He doesn't behave like one.

'Stiles, have you read _1984_?', asks a brown-haired alpha werewolf next to him.

'Yeah, like two years ago, I guess. Ah, remember? I kept reading Orwell's poems afterwards'.

Derek frowns. George Orwell had poems?

'No, I only remember those French ones'.

'You only remember them because Allison likes them'.

'Well, I won't argue with that... Did I tell you already that she may come here to study with us in school?'.

'I've heard that way too many times than possible, seeing as you only got that information yesterday. Anyways, what was it about _1984_?'.

'Dude, can you tell me everything you know about the book? And the author. You will save me'.

They continue to talk, going off to the table.

Derek keeps watching them, wondering how come Stiles knows about some poems and have read them while he didn't?

That evening in his room he puts aside the book he is reading and checks out Orwell's works. He feels somewhat annoyed that Stiles was right. He can't make up his mind about him. He pushes the feelings back and remembers he was supposed to work on his control.

It's surprisingly easy. He extracts and retracks his claws, shifts to beta form just to turn human again. No problem. Well, strange, but nothing's wrong so everything's good, he supposes, starting to read the poems. Just a couple of them, though. He doesn't have time for that.

On Tuesday next week he wakes up and goes for a run, just like always. Comes back to take a shower, eats some breakfast and go to school. Comes back from school, checks his schedule. Eats dinner, does homework, does his workout, drinks protein shake, learns French, looks through the news and reads a book. Goes to sleep. Wakes up, goes for a run, shower, breakfast, school...

And watches Stiles. He is working on task 4. He has read the task for the who-knows-which-time-seriously and still doesn't understand how come Harry had 18 books at first, but ends up with 42 of them. Derek doesn't get it either.

'You're a wizard, Harry', Stiles shakes his head.

And Derek just can't anymore. He laughs.

Stiles looks up at him, surprised.

'You know how to do that task?'.

'No. I mean, it may have something to do with sequences, because of this part here, but...'.

'Yeah, I get that feeling. I was thinking of using this one method...'.

Stiles describes the use, but Derek proposes another one. Stiles checks it out and suggests something else he knows, similar to this one. They go through most of their coursebook before finally reaching the answer.

Stiles beams at him. 'Dude, we did it! Fuck you, Harry!'. Derek smiles and flushes. He doesn't remember the last time he was as happy as Stiles is about solving a problem.

They do other exercises together as well. It goes much faster that way and they actually learn more. Stiles is an intuitive type, whereas Derek likes to go step by step. Their approaches compliment each other.

When the class finishes, Stiles takes out his mobile and, putting earphones on, says bye. A glance at the screen tells Derek that he chose Nirvana. The band name sounds vaguely familiar.

He spends his whole evening listening to them.

 

**4\. Derek – Choosing Foundations**

They actually start talking. Not much, though, not quite enough for Derek at least. He still tries to wrap his mind around the idea of Stiles, but it's just too much. One day he finally swallows his pride and murmurs something about wanting to read a comic book. Stiles lends him Batman comic, the one he saw earlier, and Derek reads it, putting Nietzsche's _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_ aside. They talk about Batman the next day (Derek figures reading is more interesting than sleeping) and it's great, really. Stiles seems happy to discuss it with someone and more than happy to recommend something else. He continues to speak with Derek even after spotting a friend nearby, and Stiles talks to his friends, acquiantances and whatever else every day.

But there is still so much more to Stiles. For example now, when Derek sees him dressed all in black. On the whole length of his trousers and on both sides he has clips.

'Hey'.

'Hi'.

He wants to ask about the sudden change, but he feels like it's too obvious. Besides, maybe it could be something personal and Stiles wouldn't want to talk about it. So he stays silent, wondering about any other topic to talk about. They don't have all that much in common.

'...So?'.

'Huh?'.

'You're not gonna ask about it? Seriously, I have to go fishing for it?'.

'...Your clothes?'.

'Yes, Hale. So bright of you'.

'Well, do share, Stilinski'.

'I just realized my love for metal'.

'Really? Which bands?', asks Derek. He liked Nirvana, maybe he'll like those as well.

'Iron Maiden, In Flames, Metallica', he shrugs. 'You know any?'.

'Not really'.

'Well, I gotta go now, so -', Stiles turns to find his classroom and almost bumps into Mr. Deaton.

'Stiles? The principal wants to see you'. Stiles' face turns white.

'It was his idea!', he calls dramatically, pointing a finger at Derek.

Mr. Deaton doesn't seem moved.

'Go with him, Derek, please'.

'Yes', he says awkwardly. Looks at Stiles.

'Okay, I really hope your relationship with your uncle is good', says Stiles nervously.

'It's not', answers Derek flatly.

'...okay, but still, he won't really punish you, right?'.

'He will'.

'Jesus. You're his nephew, it's got to mean something'.

'I don't think it does'.

'Oh god, not helping, Derek!'.

'Why do you worry about it so much?'.

'Because -', he stops, 'first, it's my business, second, it's Peter Hale. He is terrifying. He looks like the kind of person you could kill and he will still come back'.

Derek is torn between feeling hurt – he is not really Stiles' friend, it seems, and laughing, because zombie uncle, that's so Stiles.

'It's fine. You can say it was my idea. I don't really care'. He will probably get more homework but he can manage that, plus it will focus his uncle on him instead of Laura, who had some problems with history classes lately.

'Are you sure?'.

'Yeah'.

'Dude', he starts, 'I'll buy you protein shake'.

Derek just smiles in answer.

Stiles knocks on the door just when they open before Lydia Martin.

'Oh, hi, Lydia', Stiles smiles dopily at her.

The girl doesn't even look at Stiles, but meets Derek's eyes.

'Hale', she nods in recognition.

Derek doesn't answer, surprised. He shouldn't be, though – Lydia is in the same class as them and knows, just like the rest of school, that he is Peter's nephew. It doesn't stop his sister from making friends. It does stop him.

Stiles looks at him, betrayed.

'Wh- what?'.

'You know Lydia Martin and didn't say anything to me?'.

'I don't really know her'.

'Dude', he repeats, looking devastated. Sighs heavily and says, 'Okay, we gotta come in. Oh fuck'. Stiles stops suddenly. 'He is a werewolf, isn't he?'.

'Yeah'.

'He can totally hear us now, can't he? For how long? Oh my god, doesn't matter, I don't care, I'm not scared'. Stiles knocks and opens the door.

Peter Hale, school's principal, looks at them with a smirk.

Stiles almost glares back, but you know, Peter Hale.

Stiles stays in principal's office to take out all of the pins in his trousers ( _He just kept looking at me, can you believe it? So creepy. Sorry. But so creepy. How do you live with him?_ ) and discuss his behavioural problems which present themselves in chemistry classes. Derek says the whole pins thing was his idea ( _Stiles lost this bet, well, uh, he said that Harry was a wizard... No, he was just a human... Okay, cultural significance of Harry Potter series... How long should this essay be?_ ).

Derek is happy about the outcome. Stiles helps him with the essay and they get to talk a lot more than earlier. It's greater fun than he had in a long time.

 

**5\. Peter – Questioning**

Derek lied to him, though tried hard to make it sound truthful. He would have deceived another werewolf, but Peter just knows him too well. Still, him lying is new, same as him having a friend. Laura was the sociable one, always organizing something, Derek was just studying. Except now he was probably falling in love with this omega. Peter sighed. It seemed that his nephew's feelings were unrequitted.

Peter took out Christopher Argent's CV and motivational letter to look through again. This Lydia Martin girl requested for Argent to be a teacher here, of all people... Still, she is right, he is the best candidate. Maybe keeping an Argent close to him would actually work out best. And he had promised Talia to do as much as he can for the school.

He dialed the man's number and set a date for the job interview on the same day.

Argent came five minutes early, dressed elegantly. He was good-looking, so his widower status probably won't last long, thought Peter.

He greeted him and started asking about some points in his CV. And, fine, Argent was the best candidate. Still, he really didn't want to hire him – even if he has never been close with his sister, it's because of her Peter has to work here now. It's because of her that Derek buries himself in studies. He hears Argent say something about his teenage daughter and asks if she will want to enroll to this school.

'Probably yes, starting from the next semester', he says. 'She will have to take the classes for the lower year, though'.

'That won't be a problem'.

'She may also have some trouble getting used to school after a year's break'.

'She didn't study whole last year?'.

'Yes, she decided to focus on archery competitions'.

 _And you just let her?_ Peter keeps his incredulity to himself, and thinks about Derek. What would he do after the fire, left for himself? Nothing good, that's for sure.

He still can't contain his curiosity.

'Well, I think I can greet you as a new teacher of history in Beacon Hills High School'.

Argent looked at him surprised.

'Thank you. I will do my best'.

'I will explain everything you need to know about your job tomorrow. Can you come here at 10?'

'Yes'.

'Perfect. Now, let me ask you as a private person, not the principal anymore: why would you give your daughter that much freedom for the whole year?'.

'She is quite mature for her age', said Argent defensively.

'I'm not criticizing you', said Peter lightly, keeping his eyes on Argent. He definitely had some training in the past, his heartbeat was steady through the whole talk and he could keep his composure. 'I'm just curious'.

'That's what she wanted'.

Peter waits for more, but Argent keeps silent.

Come to think about it, when was the last time he heard Derek wanted someting? Because Laura wished for that dress fot the party, a cheesecake and a hairclip just yesterday. Turns out Laura is the healthy one.

'Well, thank you for sharing', he said standing up. Argent stood up as well. He certainely looked good with those blue eyes. A pity he is an Argent, really.

'I will see you tomorrow'.

The new history teacher set up, then. He was curious about him – why would he agree to work in here? In a school run by a werewolf? And why would he be so liberal towards his daughter?

He comes back to his home in the evening with a cheesecake. Laura seems happy enough, Derek is better, probably, not as miserable as he used to be. He thinks of their big family dinners in the past and knows he is not cut out for the role of guardian, he never was.

 

**6\. Derek – Introspecting**

Stiles talks to him more often now, but he is pretty sure it's because of Lydia. It's really sad that he doesn't have someone who would want to spend time with him _for him_. He can understand it, though – compared to Stiles, he is just boring.

He listens to metal almost all the time now, mixes it with punk and grunge, just to discover that Stiles doesn't listen to metal, or music, anymore after a few days.

'It was just a phase, I guess', he shrugs.

Instead he reads. Derek wonders whether he should start reading as well, but stays with the music. It helps him forget about everything and just immerse himself in the sound. What did Schopenhauer said? That you admire art to run away from the reality, which is hurting you? He was so right. Derek remembers Stiles found it inexplicably funny that he likes philosophy when they went out for protein shake for Derek and ice cream for Stiles. It was nice. They talked a lot about the books, music, philosophy, mathematics. Hearing Stiles' opinions was funny and interesting, even if they were as abstract as cowboy aliens vs ninja zombies, well, sounds random, but they did get to it somehow. (They agreed to comboy aliens' win after a hard fight. _Does that mean that they conquer Earth?_ , wondered Stiles. _You mean everyone on Earth turned ninja_ and _zombie earlier?,_ inquiered Derek). Derek didn't stay behind this time, though – by now he's read similar books as Stiles and listened to a lot of music, quite often sacrificing his sleeping time.

It had lifted Derek's hope that maybe he could call them friends by now. He didn't ask about it, because Stiles may as well think of it differently.

'Lydia has a party, and I'm an omega', states Stiles, looking at him expectantly.

'And?'.

'And we are going to the party, because Lydia knows you and will let you, and I need to get there. I can come pretending to be your boyfriend. That cool?'.

'Uh -', he starts.

'Come on, Derek, I know you don't have anyone. So, can I?'.

 _I know you don't have anyone._ Way to be blunt.

'It's just one party, I won't get in your way', argues Stiles, mistakenly seeing Derek's expression as his reluctance to go with Stiles.

And that's the problem, thinks Derek. He wants Stiles in his way. Always changing and surprising him, smart, amusing, and imaginative. He knows he is too dull compared to Stiles, and that's why Stiles doesn't seem to care about him, but that's fine. He just wants to see more of Stiles.

Or that's what he thought. Derek sees Stiles and Lydia talking, both smiling, and it makes him just so sad. Then he is angry at himself for not supporting Stiles, who's been in love with Lydia for such a long time, and it seems they are getting along qiute well. Better than him and Derek, judging from Stiles' expression. He goes out to the pool, takes a drink by the way, and starts thinking.

He has a good time talking with Stiles. Always had. He always knew as well that Stiles didn't really like him, because he is a werewolf and an alpha, because he is too organized and just so _lifeless_ and _tame_ compared to Stiles. But sometimes they would just talk so naturally, about the ads, school, or just anything, really, and that was great.

Just for Derek, apparently.

And suddenly he just can't anymore. He goes out without telling anyone, seeing on his way Scott dancing with a brown-haired girl, both smiling at themselves and so sweet. He feels a surge of jealeusy at the sight and it just leaves him dizzy and confused.

It's late, he has to come back home on his own, but, werewolf, so not a problem. He sees a poster on a wall nearby, advertising a school's music club's concert. One of the members looks like an omega, and it makes him think about omegas, alphas, betas. Everyone in their society has one of those statuses and it's better, easier when they behave in line with it. This fleeting thought makes him freeze.

How could he not see that? How come his status let him do that? Or maybe what Stiles says is right and your status doesn't mean anything. Because Derek was just _such an omega._ Getting used by Stiles, who got to behaving like a fucking alpha. Even with that dumb protein shake – Stiles bought it for him, like alpha treating omega.

Derek stands disturbed on the emptied street, still staring at the poster.

Wasn't your status supposed to describe your place in a group, to make life in a group more simple for everyone? Alphas to direct and organize, betas to follow behind, omegas to take care of everyone. It makes sense, all of it, doesn't it? Of course he's heard some people complain about their status, Laura for example, because pying attenttion to your image shouldn't be that important for alphas, it's rather for omegas. But it was just talking, he's never thought too much about it. There were humans, werewolfs, banshees, witches, druids, and so on, and there were alphas, betas and omegas, and women and men. That's just the way of it, right?

Even in his home there are three alphas, so they should constantly fight with each other, and they do, but just sometimes. Sometimes they don't do anything. Just watch a film, like last weekend, when uncle Peter brought _March of the Penguins_ , and didn't even press on Laura to watch it in French. If they were all traditional alphas, who would make dinners, tidy the house, go shopping? And yet all of them are doing such housework, so _omega._ Why would families be different from other kinds of groups?

He comes back home and spends the whole weekend researching. Funny, but neither Laura nor Peter realize that something's off. Derek forgets all about his schedule, does homework at 4 a.m. on Monday, but still goes for a run, hoping to clear his mind, which it doesn't, drinks terrible coffee and the first thing he sees after coming to school is Stiles. He doesn't have strength for this, he just doesn't.

'Hey, Derek', says Stiles, frowning at him. 'You okay? You look terrible'.

'Thanks'. He just wants to leave now.

Stiles looks at him questionably, but Derek turns away.

'Uh, wait. You went out earlier on Friday, what happened?'.

I saw you talking with Lydia and figured I would just be a bother if I stayed. Obviously.

'Something came up', he lies easily.

'What's wrong with you? You're behaving kinda weird today'.

Why does he have to go through this bullshit? Stiles doesn't care, so what the hell?

'Just leave me alone'.

Stiles just looks at him more closely. The light from the nearby windows shows his long, pale neck. Derek feels something changing inside him.

'Huh? Derek, look at me, what's wrong with you, seriously?'.

But Stiles doesn't care, he repeats like a mantra inside his head. He feels so hurt and so angry at himself for experiencing that, and resentful at Stiles, for making him sense all of that and question _everything_ -

'Fuck off! You don't care, so leave me the fuck alone!' he raises his voice. Stiles stares at him shocked. He turns and sees some other people nearby look at him cautiously. Because he's an alpha, talking to omega, he could get all weird, you know? Don't trust him. Alphas sometimes have anger issues.

He walks away fast somewhere, trembling all over, not sure where exactly he is going, until he finds Laura.

She looks at him and knows immediately something's wrong.

'Derek? What happened?', she asks, worried.

'Can we just go home?', he asks quietly, not looking at her.

She glances at him, surprised, and nods slowly.

He doesn't say anything for the whole way. When they reach home, she sits him in the kitchen and makes him some cocoa, which is kind of over the top, but nice.

'You want to talk?', she asks carefully.

He shakes his head.

'Uncle Peter will ask later about it -', she starts anxiously.

'I was unstable, you took me home, I'm the weird one'.

'Derek -'.

'No, aren't I right?'. And he tells her everything.

 

**7\. Peter – Changing**

For Peter, Argent changes into Christopher during his first two weeks. They argue almost all the time, and it angers Peter that Christopher is right so many times. It angers him so much, he just wants to silence him, quite violently, if possible, with manhandling and... not going there. He doesn't remember anyone who would agitate and provoke and _unsettle_ him like this. It's a constant battle to stay calm around Christopher.

And Christopher being so damn calm, no matter the topic they are talking about, makes Peter want to do something to crumble this facade of his.

He kind of understands what's happening, but he really doesn't want to think about it. However, when Christopher comes to him, worried, and tells him that Laura and Derek aren't in school, he feels like changing something here. He checks the bond with the pack, but it's okay, they are not in danger and alive.

Christopher seems concerned though, and it makes him think all the things he shouldn't. Like that evening with cheesecake and _The March of Penguins_ disc _,_ which Christopher gave to him, saying that it's quite educational, when all that mattered was that he wanted Peter to spend time with Laura and Derek, even if none of them said anything. It makes him _feel._

He stands up and comes close to the man, lifting his left hand to dig his fingers into Christopher's neck. Looks at him and almost brushing their lips, almost murmurs: 'When I come back, I take you on a date'.

Looks at Christopher's eyes, speculates if he imagines that they are a bit darker, and checks his reaction smelling his neck. Christopher is aroused.

It makes Peter grin predatory. He wonders when was the last time he could be with someone, and it was so long, he wants to take more of Christopher-

But Derek needs something, and if Peter can help him, then he has to.

He leaves puzzled Christopher and goes home without worring about school – Deaton can take care of this stuff, he's good at it.

Turns out Derek had a small breakdown about alpha/beta/omega dynamics, his overorganised life and gay crush. He is bewildered to find out that he is simply in love with Stiles, even after admitting to having harder time to control himself around the boy. And how can he possibly care about Stiles who's such an asshole? The last part is mostly Laura and Peter, though.

Peter may want to have a word with Stiles. Derek wishes to take care of it himself though, and Peter tries to remember Christopher's words, _that's what she wanted._

Laura is kind of shocked about her brother, and confused why her uncle is not.

She keeps looking at Peter before letting out a choked laugh suddenly.

'Oh my god. I got F for my history essay and Argent seemed kind of uncomfortable about -'.

'Christopher failed you?', Peter asks, a smile spreading.

'Yeah', she says anxiously.

Isn't Christopher just amazing?

'Oh my god', groans Laura. 'Won't you even ask if he had a reason for it?'.

'Didn't he?'.

'He had', she admits unwillingly. 'And, seriously, I saw you talking on a corridor, but I didn't want to believe it... And that's why you don't care about gay Derek. You want to date Chris Argent. _Argent_. Oh my god'.

'Did you just call me gay Derek? Like, I'm gay?'.

'Jesus, yes, you're gay! But he is gay as well!', she calls, pointing a finger at Peter.

Peter lets his eyebrow raise at her.

'Is that a problem?'.

'Well, he is an Argent!'.

'Yes'.

'Well – but that means -', she stutters. 'Derek, help me here...', she finishes, withering.

'Uh... why?', asks Derek awkwardly. 'I mean, why do you want to da-...', he grimaces before continuing. '…to be with him?'.

'First, it's thanks to him I'm here now. Second, it's thanks to him I got you cheesecake, Laura. And third, it's thanks to him I'm going to ask Derek whether he is sure he doesn't want me to talk with Stiles. Or expel him. I could try that'.

Laura looks at Peter warily.

'I want to meet him'.

'I can ask him about it. Do you want to meet his daughter, Allison?'.

'Yeah', says Laura.

'Uhm', Derek interjects their staring contest after a moment. 'What should I do about Stiles?'.

'Get revenge on him', says Peter.

'Just leave him, he will come to regret everything', argues Laura.

'With revenge he will regret it even more', encourages Peter.

'No, it's not... he didn't promise me anything. He didn't even call us friends once'. Derek shrugs. 'It was all just me'.

Laura hugs Derek.

'What do you actually want to do?'.

 _Laura really is the healthy one_ , thinks Peter, watching them. No wonder she argues with him all the time.

 

**8\. Stiles – Introspecting**

Okay, that thing with Derek was kinda weird, but what's even weirder is that he won't talk with Stiles anymore like before. At first he tries to ask him what's wrong, what did he do, but Derek doesn't want to answer. Finally, pressured, he says he just doesn't want to spend more time with Stiles.

Woah, he did not expect that.

Stiles' so surprised he doesn't ask about anything else and just stands there. Laura comes to get Derek and gives Stiles a cold glare.

Woah yet again.

Well, it's not like he can do anything about it, so he leaves it. He still has Scott, um, at least at school, because as often as he can he meets with Allison who's living in Beacon Hills now. But he has other friends. Well, more like colleagues, or acquaintances, but it's not like he is alone.

They still work together on mathematics, but Derek's more closed off now. He will talk with Stiles, but come back to task almost immediately. He really doesn't want to spend time with Stiles.

Nevermind that, though. He can finally speak with Lydia, who turns out to be as amazing... no, she turns out to be more amazing than he thought she will be. They become sort of friends, and, yeah, figures he would get friend-zoned instantly.

He shares all this with Scott.

Scott looks at him strangely.

'So, you were kind of friends with Derek, used him to get to Lydia, and now he doesn't want to talk with you', he summarises.

'I didn't use him to get to Lydia', Stiles rebutes. 'I just used my connections'.

'Did you spend any time with Derek on that party?'.

'Uh, no, but -'.

'Stiles, he doesn't have any other friends'.

'Uh', he starts, 'you mean I left him on his own'.

'Yeah'.

'And spend the whole evening talking with Lydia'.

'You didn't spend -'.

'That's a detail!'.

Scott shrugs and Stiles relives everything he remembers with Derek.

'I'm an asshole'.

Scott makes a face on him.

'Obviously'.

The next days aren't fun. He didn't spend that much time with Derek, but finds himself missing their talks. He finishes Bulgakov's _The Master and Margarita_ , feeling like he needs to talk to someone about it, but Scott's not the right person, Lydia doesn't seem interested, and Derek's out of his reach.

He wonders what kind of philosopher's works he is reading now. If he is still listening to metal, or switched to something completely different, like jazz or Brit-pop, or whatever, not his business.

He knows though that Derek signed up to school's music club. Playing guitar. He sees him with blonde girl from the club sometimes. Or with a blond guy. Or with... oh, that's Boyd.

After two weeks Stiles sees Derek on maths class, now busy with work, since the competition is coming up.

They sit over task 28 concerning probability, which Derek solves almost immediately.

'Okay. I'm impressed. How did you do all that again?'. Derek explaines his work and Stiles looks at him.

'Right, I'm officially admiring you'.Derek gives him a weak, uncertain smile which breaks Stiles' heart. If he wasn't such an asshole Derek would grin at him openly, like he did when they got this protein shake for him and he tried to challenge Derek on Plato's philosophy, just to fail miserably.

' _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you / You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?”_ ', hummed Stiles.

'No', sighed Derek. 'Don't remind me of that song, I won't be able to get it out of my head'.

Stiles beamed at him.

'You like it?'.

'That's an understatement'.

'Yeah, I can never just play it once and have it over, I replay and replay it again'.

'Yeah, exactly. It's the same for me', Derek smiles at him, this time broader, just to drop his eyes and come back to the next task.

They hear Derek's phone buzz. He simpers, looking at the text and starts typing an answer.

'I'll go to Lydia for a minute'.

'Sure', Derek replies, not looking up at him.

Stiles gets up, trying to pull himself together, and sits down next to the genius and the only person that will be able to help him.

'Hey, Lydia'.

'Hey. You need something?'.

'Yeah, I need you to talk with me'.

'About?'.

'Something funny. Derek is watching us?'.

'No', frowns Lydia. 'Yes'.

'Okay, laugh now'.

'Why should I?'.

'To let him know that I have friends as well'.

Lydia looks at him for a while.

'That's pathetic, Stiles'.

'No, it's -'.

'Yeah, it is. You're jealous of Derek'.

'No, I'm -'.

'Yes, you are', repeats Lydia more forcefully. Stiles sighs.

'I behave like an asshole'.

'Yes'.

'Again'.

'I don't know you that well', she says indifferently.

'Do you want to, though? Know me better?', he asks.

'Why not', she shrugs.

And here it is, friendly Lydia, him asking if she would want to spend more time with him, them _talking_ and he stays completely calm.

'Well, let's start with something simple, then. Marsians versus Cthulu?'.

Lydia just looks at him with a smile and shakes her head.

'You know this new _Suicide Squad_ song?', he tries again.

'I don't really listen to stuff like that'.

Now, instead of admiring how fast Lydia solves the problem before her, he wonders about Derek. Again.

It kind of makes him introspect himself. He doesn't like what he comes back with.

'Lydia', he says freaked out.

'Hm?'.

'I'm in love with Derek. Aren't I?'.

'You finally realised?'.

'Yeah. Just now'.

He can't really stay composed and stands up. Looks at Derek. Sits down again.

'Lydia, what do I do now?'.

'Go to Derek and declare his feelings?'.

'Now?'.

'Does it matter?'.

'I don't know?'. His leg is jittery under the desk. 'Would you like to hear that someone likes you while Deaton looks at you?'.

'Deaton likes me?', Lydia raise an eyebrow and looks up at him from her tasks.

'No, does he like Derek?'.

'Do I like whom?', asks Mr. Deaton.

'Did you know that we had a whole conversation made up with questions?', says Stiles, amazed.

'Can you go back to your place now, Stiles?'.

'Yes, yes, just, will you help me later, Lydia?'.

'Why would you need my help with that?'.

'Please, Lydia wan Kenobi, you are my only hope!'.

'Stiles', repeats Deaton warningly.

He returns to Derek, taking all of him up. He sure is handsome, but when he smiles, it's like everything about him lits up. He's so organized, Stiles felt like taking notes when he heard the system explained. And he gets his references, laughs at his jokes and discuss abstract warfare with him.

Stiles is in love with Derek, but has no chances right now. There is just one thing to do in this situation – he will court Derek.

 

**9\. Derek – Forming**

The dinner with Allison and Mr. Argent... Christopher... yes, Chris now, should be all kinds of weird. It turns out awkward and nice.

Peter prepared the food, and okay, Derek really didn't know how far his uncle's gift for cooking could go. He definitely impressed Mr. Ar… uh, Chris. They talk about school, which awkward, Derek signing up to music club, which uncomfortable, Laura's part in organizing a concert, which nice ( _I got Danny to help me with all these electrical stuff, he is amazing_ ), and then Allison's archery contest, also nice, and...

Well, they are talking, and want to change something here, so maybe they will actually get somewhere. Right? Chris seems okay, and he is interested in Peter, and Peter – well – he seems different. Laura described it as seeing a person in this someone you know, with an actual personality... and feelings?... They both made a face and didn't talk further about it.

Allison's really nice to Derek. He wonders what's the story here, before remembering seeing her on Lydia's party with Scott, a werewolf. Maybe she keeps dating him a secret? Because they are both alphas? Or because he is a werewolf? He glanced at Chris.

Peter doesn't need to go through more shit.

'So why did you decide to come here, to Beacon Hills?', asks Laura.

'Well, it was for Allison'.

'Yeah, I met Scott here earlier on an archery contest. I was going through organizational stuff and he helped me a lot'.

Well, so much for his theory. Maybe she is just nice? It's, like, a personality trait or something?

He asks her to hand him sugar for tea ( _Got to the dessert already. Amazing, right?_ ) and she gives it to him with a radiating smile. No, there is something more to it.

'I wasn't pleased with Allison going out with a werewold, alpha at that, but decided to just give him a chance, and he seemed friendly enough', said Chris.

Well, isn't that what they are all doing here? Giving each other a chance?

 

**10\. Stiles – Reconstructing**

'You can court someone like an omega – be cute and submissive, dress nicely, cook, take care of this person, you know that crap'.

Scott nodded.

'You can court like a beta – no big deal here, you tell the person you like him, or her, give flower, uh, right, but you should do it with fireworks present in the background'.

'Fireworks?'.

'Or, you know, use this electric board to express your feelings while you are both on the arena'.

'Huh'.

'And if you are alpha, you get this person all these red bright and bloody stuff'.

'So you are going to do all of those?'.

'That's the plan. I will be like Picasso, covering all angles of courtship. You get it? Cause he wanted people to reconstruct the total image of the thing he was painting'.

Scott stares at him, uncomprehending. Whatever. Derek would understand it. Stiles can't really say all that to him, though.

Stiles asks Lydia to go shopping with him searching for omega clothes, or just any clothes that would look good on him and that Derek would like, but she is too tired to do anything else after the maths competition. By the way, the competition was a good time to meet Derek, they got to chat finally. When was the last time they talked? Yesterday? It felt longer.

Lydia redirects him to Laura, Derek's brother, because _she obviously knows something about fashion, is a werewolf, and knows Derek._

He needs a separate plan for her, though.

He goes to meet her without one, wishing for a miracle. He tells her all the stuff that happened, what he'd realised and what he wants to do now.

She agrees to help him.

'Uh, I feel kinda unsafe here, you know? You shouldn't have complied with me that easily'.

'I didn't. I have no idea whether I'm doing the right thing here'.

'So, why?...'.

'Well, in the end, it's Derek's decision, and I want to get to know you better'.

They get on exceptionally well. Stiles obtains some nice tees to show his arms, jeans to compliment his, uh, legs ( _your butt, Stiles. Those jeans hug your butt_ ), and a friend.

Who is, again, alpha werewolf.

'I'm just amazed, Scott, that's all', he says the next day. 'I know three alpha werewolves and they are all great. Unbelievable. But, well, I'm supposed to be omega, so who cares about the status?', he asks rhetorically at Scott's smile.

'More importantly, I can't believe I spend almost all my time thinking about Derek, thinking about this courtship, and only a bit of time everyday for art. You know, paintings. It's my new obsession'.

'In that case isn't Derek and wooing him your new obsession?'.

'Har har', answers Stiles before thinking more about it. 'Fuck. You're right. Well, doesn't matter. Do you want to wander around the school with me, hoping to meet Derek somewhere?'.

'No?'.

'I knew I could count on you, come with me'.

They meet Derek. Stiles extends his neck, turning to Scott, slides his hand down his new tee, and finishes by putting it inside the back pocket.

He says bye quickly.

'That was terrible. I can't to this. It's like, gross, just gross'. He looks at the pained expression on Scott's face. 'Oh my god, it really was awful', he says with a sinking heart.

'No, it's – well – I think he liked that. I just didn't need to know that' he answers, looking somewhere else. ' _Honestly,_ I didn't need to... smell this. I need to call Allison now'.

The next day he tries to go with the omega act again, submits to whatever idea Derek has when solving a problem, asks him if he needs something, drags his hand over his neck, feeling like a complete moron. He even baked cookies and gave Derek some. He still gives up after 10 minutes.

'I can't. I just can't anymore'.

'What's wrong?'.

'I tried to behave like an omega, but I – it's so weird and tiring'.

'Why would you try that? You're better off behaving normally'.

See? That's why Derek was so awesome. So wonderful, and so beyond Stiles.

Still, the next step of his plan was for when the results from the competitions are out. He goes to Derek's apartment that evening with a sparkler (in the role of fireworks), cacti (as a flower) and after having read Erich Fromm's book (instead of love confession). And it's so sweet. Derek grins at him after getting a cacti and they lit up the sparklers, Stiles hugs him to congratulate for getting second place (just after Lydia, just before Stiles) and they stay up for two hours discussing Fromm. And fine, _Deadpool_. And _Smurfs_ in the end, though he is not sure how they got to it.

They reach the topic of their families. Derek says about meeting Allison, mentioning how nice she was, and that's good, Stiles asked her to be amicable. He tells about his father.

'See, that's why I hate going to the principal, because when he hears about it he just makes this face and I feel so guilty'.

'You're really close with him'.

'I guess. Aren't you? With Laura?'.

'Yeah, maybe with Laura'.

'Well, I'd say we are close as well', Stiles says. Derek doesn't answer, and suddenly feeling insecure, Stiles asks, 'aren't we?'.

'Like friends?'.

'Yeah, definitely'.

They smile at each other then and it's perfect. Stiles is so happy he is probably glowing after making Derek laugh again later, but it's not enough, is it? There is at least another step.

But for the last part, he needs to use his connections. He gets Boyd, Erica nad Isaac from the music club to help him get to Derek red comic book ( _Daredevil_ ), red poster with ultimate guitar chords, hoping Derek will know how to use it, because he sure doesn't, and a red letter.

Because it's sad, but he's never actually apologised to Derek properly.

Erica agrees to leave all of these for Derek, so that he can see it after their concert, and decide whether to go drinking with his friends or meet Stiles.

And that's how Stiles ends up watching Derek play, and he's awesome, obviously, but Boyd's not bad with percussion either, and Erica sure can sing, and Isaac plays bass guitar, who'd have thought.

And, seriously, he is beta? He looks so omega.

Anyway, they are all really good. Stiles finds himself getting swept with the music, cheering with the rest.

When the concert is finished, he just has to wait for Derek's decision.

 

**11\. Derek – Completing**

Derek's having a blast. Seriously, when he first heard about performing on the scene, he was stressed out of his mind, but playing the music he really likes, with friends, seeing that people enjoy it, it's amazing. They finish, thank everyone, and go backstage. Laura, Peter and Chris wait there for him already. Peter and Chris don't look that strange together anymore. He's come to actually like Chris, well, _accept_ him, but he does like Allison. Those two other dinners they had definitely helped.

'You were incredible', Laura says, hugging him tightly. Do you want to go party with Erica and all?...'

'I think so'.

'Well, go ahead', she turns to Peter and Chris. 'But you owe us some time tomorrow, you hear me?'.

He grins at her. The prospect seems actually nice.

'Sure'.

He looks for his guitar's caseholder, listening to Erica bragging, and snickering at Isaac's remarks and Boyd's raising eyebrows. When he sees something inside, however, he stops paying attention to them.

There are three things, all red. He can feel his heart beating faster, because that's a traditional courting gift from alphas. He frowns, trying to remember any alpha interested in him recently, but there is nothing. And the person must know him well, because the poster will come in handy, he wants to try some chards already, the comic book seems interesting, and the letter has a mathematical task inside.

He starts reading it, intrigued.

_Let's accept that Beacon Hills has 5000 residents. 14% of them are aged between 15 to 24, which you would find most adequate to date. Of those, only about 20% will share your interests. How big is a probability of you dating me out of alphas, betas, and omegas, and how big just out of other omegas, accepting they constitute 25% of all Beacon Hills' habitants?_

He stares at the task, flabbergasted. If there is anyone, who would have thought of all those things, it would be only -

But first, task. Then he will read the rest of the letter and think. First organise, then act.

He solves the task quickly. It's 0,175 for dating him out of alphas, betas and omegas, and 0,35 for dating him out of just omegas.

He reads the rest of the letter.

When he is finished, he tries to take in everything he's read, just to find it's too much. He starts packing all his stuff, perplexed.

'Derek, we will wait for you at the entrance', calls Erica. He nods, still in a daze.

 _The classroom where we have first met_ , Stiles has written. Just before entering room 35, he stops, trying to calm himself down. It doesn't work.

Inside, it really is Stiles waiting for him.

 

**12\. Peter – Completing**

'He went to Stiles', says Peter to Chris.

'Wasn't he supposed to go with the band?'.

'Laura said something about Stiles leaving him a gift'.

'You still don't like them together?'.

'I'm still unsure'.

'You said he made Derek laugh'.

'Stiles helped Derek calm down just before maths competition, after both me and Laura tried to do something about it. Do you know what he said to him? _Hakuna your tatas_ '.

Christopher smirks at him.

'Jealous of high school student's abilities?'.

Peter doesn't deem question worth answering.

'And he brought Derek a sparkler and a cacti, plus was happy for Derek's second place. I'm giving them some time'.

'Feeling charitable, aren't you?'.

'Yes, I may even propose you another date. How about Wednesday two weeks from now?'.

'You plan to have me around that long?'.

'I plan to have you much longer', he says, looking at Christopher. The men doesn't seem wary or hesitant, just smiles back at him.

'Why the wait, though?'.

'I have to give Deaton my office. It may take some time, and I will still help him for a while, probably to the end of the school year'.

'You want to leave the school?'.

'Yeah. I was never that good of a principal. Deaton's more suited to this shit. Way better than me'.

'I don't see you unemployed'.

'Oh, I won't be. Probably take some hours at university, teaching art. Did you know I used to do it earlier? Or maybe I could write an article once in a while, I was freelancing in the past'.

'A lot of experience. I can sympathise'.

'You mean your father's training? Keeping your heartbeat steady and all of those'.

'Oh, not just that'.

'That, unexpectedly, sounds like an innuendo along with that smug look of yours'.

'Does it?'.

'Ugh, were you flirting just now? So gross'.

'Hi, Laura'.

'Hello'.

'I need to look for Allison now, but I will see you tomorrow?'.

'Yeah, see you'.

They watch Chris going away.

'He's not that bad'.

'Please, I don't need your approval'.

'You obviously want it, and now you got it'.

'You don't really like me, do you?', Peter asks mildly, eyes still on Christopher.

'Nah', Laura shrugs, 'you could be worse. Well, you were, before. But even worser'.

Peter raises an eyebrow, turning to her.

'Don't even – okay? I'm trying to say here that I'm giving you a chance. And I will convince Derek to do it as well. Because I gave Chris a chance, and Allison, and Stiles, and they all turned out okay so now it's time for you. Be grateful'.

He smiles, and more truthfully than he ever expected himself to be, says 'Thank you'.

 

**13\. Derek – Whole**

Derek is so nervous he can't really think clearly at this point, but judging from his scent, Stiles feels the same. He comes up to Stiles, feeling weirdly self-conscious.

'Hi'.

'Hey'.

They get back to silence again. So awkward.

'Uhm', Dereks starts, 'why did you choose alphas' courtship?'.

'Oh, no, I courted you as omega and beta as well. Remember the cookies? I acted like omega back then'.

'Ah, you're right'. Derek remembers how Stiles kept accentuating his bare neck and flushes. Scott looked strangely back then, so he probably knew what it did to Derek.

'And when I brought you the cacti, I was courting you like beta'.

'Huh, I think I get it now'.

'You still have the cacti?'.

'Yeah, it survived somehow'.

The silence comes back again between them. Stiles gets skittish, and rolling anxiety of him in waves, starts talking.

'So, uh, if you're here, what does it mean exactly?'.

Derek averts his eyes and tries to find his voice.

'I like you, Stiles'.

The boy doesn't answer and Derek feels that his mood dropped even further.

'...yeah, so, I guess we are friends?', asks Stiles, looking anywhere but at Derek, fighting to keep a smile.

'No, it's... I liked the task', Derek says hurriedly. It was the first thing that came to his mind, his lame mind.

Stiles looks up at him, his eyes big and hopeful. He steps closer to Derek.

'Yeah?'.

Derek can only nod as Stiles approach him and soon he can feel his warmth, and then he can't feel anything anymore because they are kissing, closed-mouthed and sweet.

Stiles smiles brightly at him.

Derek blushes.

'Your uncle won't be too happy about it'.

'No, he will come around eventually. Just refresh your knowledge of art and you will be fine', answers Derek. 'Actually, how did you get this classroom to open at this time?'.

'I kept asking Deaton long enough to finally get him to let me'.

'You got Deaton impatient?'.

Stiles grins at him and Derek thinks about all the things Stiles has done for him. He kisses Stiles again, just to break it, lean on Stiles' arm, and breathe him in.

'Can I?...', he asks, nosing at Stiles neck.

Stiles' breath hitches and he feels him nodding.

'Yeah', he says, putting his one hand in Derek's hair and the other on his back.

Derek bites him and Stiles probably makes some kind of sound at it, but he is too busy trying to keep himself upright to notice it. Derek licks the wound and sighs soflty in the white skin.

'I wanted to do it since the first time I saw you', he says, finally breathing his scent without care.

'Derek', Stiles gasps brokenly, arching his back. They kiss again, but this time it's deeper, and turning filthy with every lick.

They hear Derek's phone buzzing and finish suddenly.

'You, uh, you should answer. The phone. Because, you know, to be responsible', says Stiles.

Derek can't tear his eyes off Stiles' red mouth.

'Yeah'.

'Derek? You okay there?'.

 _Erica._ Figures it would be her to guard them from doing something stupid. Well, as much as they wanted to do that. Just like it was her idea to add the photos of music club's members on the poster, which later made Derek question everything he knew about this world and sign up to the club.

'I – yeah. Thanks', he says, trying to focus on the wall behind Stiles.

'Well, do you want us to wait for you a bit longer, or?...'.

'No, no, I'm fine. I'm good'.

'So the thing with Stiles worked out?'.

'You knew about it?'.

'Yeah, he needed to drop this stuff for you, those gifts. Well, we are going now, okay? We will drink for you two'.

'Yeah, thanks', he smiles.

'But next week I see you on the practice'.

'Sure', he answers, his smile broader, looking back at Stiles.

He puts his phone back to his pocket and thinks about the long way he's come since meeting Stiles. How he was just this strange omega at first, and how he is just _Stiles_ now. They will probably walk an even longer way now, but they have each other, their families and friends. They can give it all a chance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have managed to get here, then really, I'm just so grateful you gave this a chance :) Thank you!


End file.
